História 11 - CHUVA
by TsurugaAkiraChan
Summary: #HitsuKarin #N11 É aniversário de Ichigo e todos são convidados para comemoração do rapaz que logo se mudará para outra cidade. Hitsugaya foi arrastado para a tal comemoração e não ficou nada feliz em ficar rodeado de bêbados e descobre, que nesta festa, uma antiga amiga do futebol compartilha da mesma opinião que o jovem capitão da 10ª Divisão.


Kurosaki Ichigo estava comemorando 22 anos de idade e, coincidentemente, acabava de ser promovido em seu trabalho. No próximo mês o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados se mudaria para cidade de Tokyo para gerenciar uma grande rede de hospitais. E, graças à todos esses motivos de comemorações, a família Kurosaki decidiu por fazer o que seria uma "pequena" festa de aniversário e despedida.

Isshin convidou todos os amigos do rapaz do mundo espiritual, incluindo seus próprios amigos de divisão e conhecido de outras. As irmãs mais novas, agora com 18 anos, convidaram apenas seus amigos da vizinhança e alguns outros da faculdade e Ichigo, por sua vez, convidou seus antigos amigos de escola e também os novos que fizera em seu curso de medicina.

Devido ao tamanho da lista de convidados, a festa que aconteceria em sua própria casa, foi transferida para um outro local não muito longe e que pertencia a um amigo humano de Isshin.

O local era, na verdade, uma boate. Então, como era de se esperar, era grande, possuía jogos de iluminação e som próprios, pista de dança e open bar. Sem dúvidas, o local perfeito para uma pequena festa de despedida que se tornara uma exorbitante comemoração.

A festa estava animada com música alta e fumaça, dança e bastante bebedeira, porém isso não foi motivo de alegria para todos. Apesar de a felicidade alheia não ser a questão, algumas pessoas na festa não estavam muito felizes com o barulho e a bebedeira geral.

Hitsugaya Toushirou era um deles.

O jovem capitão, agora sem a aparência de criança, estavam mais alto e suas feições ganharam um tom mais maduro, além do corpo que se definiu em meio aos anos de treino. O motivo de sua irritação atual, é claro, se devia ao fato de que o rapaz não gostava de barulho, além de ter sido arrastado por sua tenente para a tal festa - o que lhe deixava ainda mais aborrecido.

Já fazia uma hora desde que ele havia chegado e tudo que lhe aconteceu até agora foi ver sua tenente bêbada e risonha junto com seu ex-capitão, e as cantadas que recebia de uma ou outra amiga de faculdade de Ichigo e que o deixavam ainda mais irritado.

\- Yo, Toushirou! - Gritou Ichigo se aproximando com sua irmã Yuzu ao lado.

\- É Hitsugaya-taichou para você, Kurosaki! - Corrigiu sem nem mesmo o olhar. - Parabéns pelo aniversário e pela promoção. - Parabenizou sem muita emoção, finalmente se virando para o ruivo.

\- Valeu! - Respondeu o ruivo sorridente.

\- Parece que anda fazendo sucesso por aqui. Já fui chamado por um monte de garotas interessadas. - Comentou debochado.

\- Cale a boca, Kurosaki. Não estou com saco para isso e agradeceria se as mantivessem longe de mim. - Informou irritado.

\- Imaginei que fosse algo assim. - Respondeu rindo.

\- Boa noite, Hitsugaya-kun! - Cumprimentou a loira sorridente. Yuzu estava bem mais alta e parecia uma verdadeira modelo. Sua feição continuava doce e, pelo visto, sua personalidade também. O grisalho logo imaginou que fosse esse o motivo do amigo ruivo estar ao lado da garota durante uma festa repleta de solteiros bêbados e desinibidos.

\- Ah... Boa noite. - O rapaz respondeu, reparando que faltava alguém ao lado. - É estranho não ver sua outra irmã com vocês.

\- Ah, a Karin... - Disse o ruivo coçando a cabeça. - Ela não é muito chegada a barulho e ela disse também que não queria ficar perto do velho bêbado. Não posso culpá-la, ele é um saco quando bebe. - Admitiu olhando o velho e a tenente ruiva dançando e rindo juntos.

\- Concordo com o pensamento dela. - Comentou o grisalho.

\- Hitsugaya-kun, se também não se sente bem, não precisa ficar o tempo todo aqui, lá fora é um pouco mais agradável. Tem um jardim e alguns bancos cobertos com pergolados. A Karin-chan foi para lá, ela até tentou te procurar antes, mas como não achou, foi para lá por ser mais fresco e não tem tanto barulho. Se quiser... - Sugeriu.

\- Me atrasei graças à minha tenente... - Começava a se enervar, mas decidiu não se aprofundar no assunto. - Obrigado pela sugestão, esse lugar está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

\- Não... Fique à vontade. - Respondeu a loira sorridente em ter ajudado.

\- Se for para lá, aproveita e vê se encontra a Karin. Parece que tinha um cara perturbando ela essa semana, não estava muito feliz com isso. Não gosto de deixar ela sozinha muito tempo e como você é amigo dela, ela deve ficar mais feliz e eu posso ficar mais relaxado sabendo que não corre perigo. - Disse o ruivo que estava sendo chamado por outras pessoas. - Estão me chamando. Cuide dela para mim. - Pediu o aniversariante.

\- Eu não disse que ficaria de babá. - Rebateu.

\- Nem precisa. - Disse já saindo e sendo seguido pela menor que se despediu apenas fazendo uma reverência. - Ela sabe se virar, só dê uma olhada pra saber se está tudo bem se a vir. Conto com você, Toushirou.

\- É Hitsugaya-taichou para você. - Murmurou o grisalho ao ver o ruivo desaparecer em meio a multidão.

O rapaz olhou a sua volta. Ficar em um lugar tranquilo e muito mais confortável ou continuar em meio aos bêbados e ao barulho, enquanto mulheres que nunca vira na vida davam em cima dele... Não precisou pensar uma segunda vez para se levantar e seguir para uma das saídas com o letreiro "jardim" brilhante suspenso no batente.

Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu uma brisa mais fria passar por seu corpo retirando a sensação abafada que sentia dentro da boate. Fechando a porta atrás de si, encontrou-se num corredor de plantas que levava por um caminho de seixos até uma área mais ampla, próxima ao estacionamento dos fundos que vira quando chegou com a tenente. O som da música alta praticamente desapareceu por completo enquanto seguia pelo corredor e a única coisa que ficava nítida aos seus ouvidos eram os sons da rua, dos grilos e de uma pequena fonte que parecia estar a alguns poucos metros.

O lugar lhe trouxe uma sensação bem mais agradável, enquanto caminhava até chegar aos supostos bancos isolados que julgou estarem no espaço além do corredor. Enquanto seguia seu caminho, observava os jardins verticais com iluminação cênica nas paredes, deixando o lugar ainda mais bonito e realçando o verde da vegetação.

Assim que chegou ao final do corredor, o espaço se abriu, dividindo-se entre o jardim que ficava até 10 metros depois da boate e o estacionamento que possuía os últimos metros antes do muro de divisão com a rua.

Na área do jardim, o caminho continuava em seixos brancos, enquanto o restante era pura grama bem aparada. Algumas árvores altas e de copas cheias compunham a paisagem, além de alguns conjuntos de flores, plantas ornamentais e no muro esquerdo - que fazia divisa com os vizinhos -, uma pequena fonte deixava a água cair lentamente em um pequeno e charmoso lago com alguns peixes.

Do lado direito, os bancos cobertos com pergolados eram o que ocupavam a outra divisa, em meio à algumas plantas altas que foram colocadas entre os bancos - aparentemente para dar mais privacidade. Enquanto olhava os bancos, reparou que um deles estava ocupado por um corpo feminino deitado no mesmo. O braço estava em frente ao rosto e as pernas flexionadas, enquanto o cabelo curto e negro escorria no banco pendendo para o chão. A garota usava botas e calças negras, além de uma blusa regata longa e branca e munhequeiras negras em couro no braço. Hitsugaya até poderia dizer que não sabia quem é, embora o estilo não fosse muito usado por muitas garotas daquela idade - que preferiam se mostrarem mais sensuais ou mesmo fofas -, mas mesmo que tentasse mentir, o reiatsu que sentia não deixava de lhe dizer de quem se tratava. Parece que o mesmo aconteceu com ela.

\- Parece que também decidiu fugir daquele antro de bêbados. Tá esperando o que para se sentar também? - Perguntou a morena.

\- Não estou esperando nada, acabei de chegar aqui, Kurosaki. - Respondeu a voz rouca, fazendo a menina soltar um pequeno sorriso.

\- É Karin, já disse isso antes. - Repreendeu. - Eu sei, eu percebi quando saiu de lá. Se não está esperando - Disse se sentando e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Sente-se de uma vez. Tem lugar para mais um. - Disse Karin bagunçando os cabelos curtos e os jogando para trás, em seguida observou o rapaz.

Hitsugaya estava com seu habitual cachecol verde, uma camisa gola "v" por baixo de um casaco negro e uma calça jeans escura com sapatenis bege.

\- Por que deveria sentar ao seu lado? - Perguntou.

\- Porque é normal sentar-se ao lado de um amigo, ou, no mínimo, de alguém que está na mesma situação que você? - Indagou. - Faz um tempo que não te vejo, está mais alto que da ultima vez. - Comentou jogando a cabeça para trás e observando as estrelas e o céu parcialmente nublado e emoldurado pelo pergolado.

\- É claro que estou, ainda estou crescendo. - Respondeu se sentando ao lado da garota. - Não parece estar muito feliz com a festa. Triste pelo seu irmão se afastar daqui a alguns dias?

\- Não... Estou feliz por ele. É bom que ele siga o que quer fazer, além do trabalho de shinigami. Quanto à ele se afastar, não moro mais com ele e a Yuzu. Moro sozinha desde o início do ano. É mais fácil estudar sem a gritaria do velho todos os dias. - Respondeu com um sorriso nostálgico ainda olhando para as estrelas.

\- Então, por que parece estar tão cansada? - Perguntou curioso com o jeito desleixado como a garota estava jogada no banco, parecendo ter enfrentado uma guerra exaustiva.

\- Problemas com socialização, como diz a Yuzu. Não sou muito chegada à humanos e, certas vezes, me dão dor de cabeça. - Disse bufando. - Viu minha irmã hoje, não é? O Ichi-nii decidiu ficar ao lado dela a noite toda para ela poder ter paz. Alguns caras se interessaram por ela e a Yuzu é doce demais para dar um corte final neles. Final das contas: não conseguem entender que ela não tem interesse neles. Esse tipo de coisa é de cansar qualquer um. - Contou.

\- Pelo que eu soube ela não é a única que está com um problema desses. - Comentou.

\- Pelo visto, o Ichi-nii te mandou ficar de babá também. - Disse o encarando irritada.

\- Algo do tipo, mas não estou interessado, apenas não queria ficar no meio daqueles bêbados. - Respondeu.

A garota aliviou sua feição e sorriu.

\- Melhor assim. - Fez uma pausa. - O meu caso é diferente da Yuzu. Se não quero, descarto todas as esperanças do sujeito na mesma hora. Acho que é melhor para os dois lados assim. Não sou doce, nem nunca fui e não vai ser agora que vou começar a ficar.

\- Como pode ainda ter problemas se não dá esperanças à ninguém?

\- Insistência, eu diria. - Respondeu bufando. - Um cara da faculdade acha que eu vou gostar dele com um tempo, afinal, ainda tenho mais 4 anos com ele na turma. Pode parecer prepotência, mas já dispensei ele tantas vezes que perdi as contas. Depois de um tempo, o chato começou a me seguir para os treinos e até mesmo na volta para casa. Com o passar dos dias, perdi a paciência e propus um acordo: eu sairia com ele durante uma semana e, em troca, ele pararia de me seguir depois disso. Ele realmente acha que pode me fazer gostar dele em uma semana. Já sabia que era impossível, mas, pelo menos, assim, ele pararia de me perturbar depois dessa semana. - Contou.

\- Ele parece gostar de você.

\- Errado. - Respondeu. - Meu inferno não foi só andar com ele durante uma semana, foi ele achar que pode me comparar com as outras. "Você deveria ser mais meiga!", "Deveria se arrumar mais... ", "Uma garota não deveria se portar assim"... - Imitou, logo em seguida se irritando. - Pro inferno com a opinião dele. Se gostasse de mim, não ia ficar tentando me mudar em tudo. Pelo menos, eu acho que quando se gosta de alguém, você gosta pelo que ela é e não pelo que você quer que seja. Estou errada em pensar assim? - Perguntou ao grisalho.

\- Não acho que sua solução tenha sido a melhor maneira... Mas, admito que concordo com o seu pensamento em não ser mudada por alguém. Então, o que vai fazer agora? - Perguntou.

\- Hoje é o último dia. Não é um cara de todo ruim, mas não é para mim. Só espero que ele cumpra a parte dele e me deixe em paz depois de hoje.

Um toque de celular usando uma música de rock começou a tocar e logo a menina reconheceu quem era.

\- É ele. Foi mal, tenho que atender. - Disse ao grisalho e se levantou, atendendo o celular enquanto andava. - O que foi?

Hitsugaya observou a garota andar em direção ao portão do estacionamento enquanto falava irritada ao celular.

Pouco depois observou a morena desligar o aparelho e enfadada esperar a chegada de alguém. Enquanto esperava, passou as mãos pelos braços, aparentemente estava com frio. Poucos instantes depois, viu ela se virar para o outro lado e falar com alguém irritada.

O grisalho, achando ser o suposto namorado, se levantou para entrar novamente, pois não tinha interesse em ficar perto de um casal. Enquanto dava os primeiros passos, ouviu a garota elevar o tom de voz.

\- Me larga! - Gritou. O rapaz logo se adiantou para saber do que se tratava e ao chegar ao portão encontrou a morena socando a cara de um homem por volta dos 30 anos. - Saia daqui ou eu chamo a polícia! - Ameaçou.

\- Kurosaki, está tudo bem? - Perguntou o grisalho.

O homem correu ao ver que o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

\- Estou, eu acho. - Respondeu limpando o sangue que escorria na lateral do lábio.

\- Kurosaki. - Chamou uma outra voz masculina. Desta vez, um rapaz loiro aparentando ter a mesma idade da menina a olhava de forma surpresa.

\- Fujiwara. - Murmurou Karin.

\- Você... Bateu naquele homem? - Perguntou assustado.

\- O que esperava? Que eu deixasse ele me estuprar ou me matar? - Rebateu Ironicamente.

\- Não consegue mesmo parecer uma garota, não é? Por que não gritou como uma garota normal ou pediu ajuda? Está sangrando... - Disse o rapaz. Hitsugaya não gostou do que ouviu, mas permaneceu calado.

\- Se quer uma bonequinha para proteger e exibir, procurou a pessoa errada. Já havia avisado isso. - Disse a morena.

\- Não precisava ser uma bonequinha, uma garota já seria o suficiente. No entanto, parece que fui justamente atrás de um búfalo raivoso. - Respondeu.

Hitsugaya desistiu da postura de apenas ouvinte e agarrou irritado o rapaz pelo colarinho.

\- Mais uma palavra e não vai poder falar por um bom tempo. - ameaçou.

\- Toushirou! - Chamou agarrando o braço do grisalho.

\- Se afaste, Kurosaki! - Exigiu o amigo.

\- Quem é esse cara? - Perguntou Fujiwara.

\- Não interessa quem eu sou. Se insultá-la novamente, acabo com você. - Alertou em tom gélido.

\- Toushirou, por favor, já está bom. - Disse a morena angustiada. Um novo fio de sangue desceu no canto do lábio.

O rapaz respirou fundo e largou o colarinho do outro o empurrando para trás e se virou para a garota levantando-lhe o queixo e pegando um lenço em seu bolso para limpar o sangue.

\- Está bem? Alguma outra coisa está doendo? - Perguntou o grisalho preocupado.

\- Nada demais, estou bem. Obrigada, parece que te causei problemas de novo. - Respondeu frustrada.

\- De alguma forma já me acostumei a isso. Deixou de ser um problema faz tempo. - Comentou fingindo indiferença.

A garota corou com a resposta e desviou o olhar, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Fujiwara se levantou e decidiu ir embora. Passou uma semana com a garota e nem mesmo lhe conseguiu um sorriso e um cara que nunca havia visto, com uma única resposta, a fez sorrir e ficar constrangida como uma garota normal... Uma garota.

\- Toushirou, já está bom, sério, não foi nada. - Disse a morena para o grisalho que insistia em examinar o machucado no lábio.

\- É melhor entrar e colocar gelo, ou vai inchar. - Disse o rapaz soltando o queixo da morena.

\- Nem pensar! Seu eu entrar assim, o Ichi-nii vai se preocupar, a Yuzu também e a festa vai acabar. Estou bem, não precisa de tudo isso. - Afirmou.

O grisalho suspirou cansado. Hitsugaya sabia que era parte da personalidade de Karin não querer incomodar ninguém e não poderia convencê-la a entrar por causa de um machucado superficial como aquele. Abrindo o lenço em suas mãos, concentrou sua reiatsu e logo alguns flocos de gelo se acumularam no pedaço de tecido e, fechando-o como uma pequena bolsinha, entregou para a menina.

\- Coloque no seu ferimento. - Disse.

\- Ah... Valeu. - Respondeu surpresa. - Controlar o elemento gelo parece ser bem conveniente.

\- Tem suas vantagens. - Admitiu.

\- E tem alguma desvantagem?

\- Tem algumas. Para começar, não suporto calor.

\- Eu não controlo gelo, mas nem por isso me dou bem com calor. Assim não pode ser considerado uma desvantagem, a culpa é do seu corpo que é mais sensível ao aumento de temperatura. - Explicou. Karin parou repentinamente e olhou para a entrada do corredor de acesso à boate. Levantou-se rapidamente e seguia para a saída do estacionamento.

Hitsugaya, sem entender, seguia a garota até a rua de entrada do estacionamento vazio.

\- Ei, Kurosaki, o que foi isso?

\- É Karin e fala baixo! - Sussurrou. - Era o Ichi-nii, não quero que ele me veja agora.

\- Pretende ficar aqui até ele voltar para dentro?

\- Não. Já estava pensando em dar uma volta mesmo, só adiantou as coisas. - Respondeu. - Quer ir ou vai ficar?

\- Não tenho muito que fazer aqui. Se eu ficar, Matsumoto passará o resto da noite me importunando. - Comentou irritado com o pensamento.

\- Então, vamos! - Disse a morena se adiantando em meio a rua.

Assim, Karin e Hitsugaya caminharam pelas ruas escuras da cidade. A maior parte do tempo passaram calados, mas vez ou outra o grisalho respondia alguma pergunta sobre a Soul Society que a garota fazia.

A morena novamente parou quando estavam passando próximo à um rio da cidade e, desta vez, sua feição estava séria e alerta enquanto seus olhos varriam o lugar.

\- O que foi? - Perguntou o grisalho preocupado.

\- Um hollow. Não sei aonde vai aparecer, mas está aqui. - Afirmou.

\- Tem certeza?

Em outros tempos o grisalho até duvidaria ou questionaria a menina, já que ele mesmo nada sentira ainda e seu radar não apitara, mas com o passar dos anos já havia aprendido a confiar na percepção da garota. Se ela dizia que estava lá, é porque estava.

Sem perder tempo, Hitsugaya se pôs alerta como a garota esperando encontrar o hollow antes que atacasse. Não deu certo para ele. Uma grande calda surgiu ao seu lado e o arremessou com uma força descomunal para o rio. Karin, que no último segundo reparou no ataque, agarrou o rapaz e se jogou para trás com ele para diminuir o ataque. Embora a tática tenha funcionado, os dois receberam um pouco de dano antes de caírem no rio.

\- Toushirou, está bem? - Perguntou levantando-se encharcada de água.

\- Melhor do que estaria se recebesse aquilo diretamente. - Comentou também levantando. - Aonde ele está?

\- Se escondeu de novo. Pode deixar esse comigo? Estou mesmo precisando me exercitar.

\- É meu trabalho lutar com ele.

\- Não precisa cuidar desse, ele é fraco, só sabe se esconder direito... Ou quase. - Disse ao sentir de onde viria o próximo ataque. Assim que a calda novamente saiu, a garota a agarrou puxando a serpente de máscara para fora em direção a si mesma e acertou o meio da máscara branca com o pé, fazendo-a se quebrar em mil pedaços e o hollow desaparecer.

\- Ficou mais forte. - Comentou o grisalho.

\- Treino com a Yoruichii. - Respondeu. - Ah... Eu precisava disso. - Comemorou e ao olhar para o céu, sua feição rapidamente se fechou ao ver que uma tempestade se aproximava.

\- Algum problema? - Perguntou estranhando a reação da morena.

\- Hã? Não! - Disse. - Meu apartamento é aqui perto. É melhor irmos e trocarmos a roupa molhada, está frio. - Sugeriu.

\- Não precisa. Vou voltar daqui a pouco. - Respondeu.

O som de trovões começaram a ecoar. A garota repentinamente agarrou seu pulso enquanto o arrastava pela rua.

\- Não importa, é melhor trocar mesmo assim. É aqui perto, nem pode reclamar que vai ter que andar muito, além disso, te faço um chocolate quente em troca da companhia. - Dizia a morena sem lhe dar tempo de responder. - Tenho alguma roupas do Ichi-nii que devem servir enquanto as suas secam. - Mais um trovão ecoou e a garota acelerou o passo enquanto apertava mais o pulso do grisalho. Hitsugaya estranhou.

\- Ei, Kurosaki, por que tanta pressa?

\- Apenas não quero pegar chuva. Acho que deixei a janela aberta. - Mentiu e o rapaz sabia que ela mentia. Querendo descobrir o que se passava, deixou-se arrastar até um prédio de dois andares. Assim que chegaram, subiram a escada externa de metal até chegar numa porta no fim do corredor.

Com pressa, Karin abriu a porta e puxou o rapaz para dentro do pequeno apartamento e novamente trancou a porta.

Hitsugaya observou o lugar onde a garota habitava. Do lado esquerdo, uma cozinha americana e um banheiro. Ao centro, uma sala que era usada como quarto, dado à cama que se encontrara na parede de frente para a tv e uma mesa com um notebook. O lugar era pequeno, porém bem dividido e organizado. No chão da cozinha, o grisalho vislumbrou um pequeno prato de ração e outro de água, aparentemente a garota possuía um animal de pequeno porte em seu alojamento.

Karin deu um longo suspiro cansada pela quase corrida.

\- O banheiro é logo ali, pode ir primeiro enquanto pego as roupas e uma toalha.

\- Ah... Obrigado. - Respondeu meio sem jeito.

Logo o grisalho entrou no banheiro, que apesar do apartamento, era bem grande, tendo uma primeira porta para o lavabo e uma segunda para o banheiro em si.

A morena pegou uma calça moletom cinza e uma camisa branca para o rapaz, deixando-as no cesto de roupas limpas no lavado e pegando as roupas molhadas e colocando na secadora ao lado.

Enquanto o rapaz se banhava, Karin preparava o chocolate quente que havia prometido, mas a cada trovoada, a garota se assustava e derramava um pouco do leite ou deixava algo cair. No banheiro, Hitsugaya ouvia o se atrapalhar da morena e ficava mais curioso.

Sem demorar-se muito, saiu do banho secando os cabelos grisalhos.

\- Obrigado pelas roupas. - Agradeceu.

\- Sem problemas. - Respondeu entrando no banheiro. - Ah, o chocolate está muito quente, então é melhor esperar um pouco. - Disse antes de fechar a porta.

\- Certo. - Respondeu.

Enquanto caminhava secando os cabelos, observou a cozinha. Parece que o fogão tivera menos sorte que o restante, pois havia todos os ingredientes do chocolate derramados sobre ele. Hitsugaya estranhou ainda mais, pois a morena sabia cozinhar e ele sabia disso. Não tinha como a garota sujar o fogão daquela forma com um simples chocolate quente.

Terminou de secar o cabelo e deixou a toalha cair em seu pescoço, enquanto observava novamente o local, buscou o companheiro de quarto de quatro patas de Karin, porém não o achou.

A morena saiu do banho pouco tempo depois. Secava seus cabelos curtos com uma toalha, enquanto vestia uma blusa curta e negra caída de ombro e um short também negro. Contudo, parecia tão agitada quanto antes.

\- Kurosaki. - Chamou o rapaz.

\- Sim? - Respondeu em um sorriso imediato.

\- Está com algum problema? - Perguntou.

Um trovão novamente ecoou mais forte e a morena apertou a toalha entre os dedos.

\- Não. Estou ótima. - Disse se virando. - O chocolate já deve estar bom. - Desconversou.

O rapaz se levantou da cama e foi até a morena de costas. Agarrando o pulso, a virou para que ela o encarasse.

\- Ei, por que está mentindo?

\- Não estou mentindo. - Respondeu. - Estou b- Enquanto respondia, um trovão ainda mais alto ecoou e as luzes se falharam momentaneamente. Quando voltaram, Karin estava agarrada à camisa do rapaz.

\- Tem medo da chuva? - Perguntou preocupado.

\- Não tenho medo, só não gosto dela. - Disse manhosa tentando esconder o rosto assustado. O grisalho se surpreendeu, era a primeira vez que a garota realmente lhe parecia frágil.

\- Não gosta?... - Repetiu pensativo tentando descobrir como deveria agir.

\- Desculpe... Me agarrei em você sem perceber. - Dizia a morena soltando suas mãos da camisa.

\- N-não, não tem problema. - Respondeu meio sem jeito.

A garota respirou fundo e pôs um sorriso falso forçado no rosto e colocou os braços para trás.

\- E aí, vai querer o chocolate? - Perguntou. Enquanto perguntava, um novo estrondo ecoou, e embora não tenha se agarrado ao rapaz novamente, viu o cenho franzir e a voz falhar rapidamente, porém ela não deixou de continuar a frase e manter sua postura.

Karin não queria mostra o lado fraco novamente e, assim como o irmão mais velho, colocava um sorriso plástico em seu rosto. As mãos jogadas para trás escondia o quanto apertava a toalha cada vez que ouvia o trovão e ajudava a controlar o impulso de se agarrar ao amigo.

A morena, com o passar dos anos, sutilmente passou a ver o rapaz como um porto seguro, além do seu irmão. Sempre que estava com problemas, o grisalho repentinamente aparecia, não importando se era no futebol, nas lutas com hollows ou até mesmo em casos como o que a defendera mais cedo. Entretanto, Karin tinha algo em mente: por mais que ele sempre a ajudasse, não tinha qualquer obrigação em fazê-lo e ela não deveria induzi-lo a isso, pois conhecia a gentileza do velho amigo.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Perguntou o grisalho, assustando a morena.

\- Foi mal, não entendi. - Riu. - Do que está falando?

\- Por que está fingindo estar bem? Esse sorriso é falso. - Acusou.

\- Não sei do que está falando, Toushirou. É normal as pessoas sorrirem, nem todas ficam emburradas o tempo todo como você. Sabia?

\- Ah... Sei. - Disse o rapaz se aproximou e puxou um dos braços da garota para frente. Os dedos estavam vermelhos de tanto apertar a toalha. - Isso também é normal?

\- Dá um tempo, Toushirou... Isso foi apenas... - Karin virou o rosto enquanto pensava, mas não conseguia achar uma resposta.

\- Kurosaki! - Chamou o rapaz virando o rosto dela para encará-lo. A essa altura, a chuva já havia se iniciado e os trovões se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes em um curto espaço de tempo.

\- Que foi, droga?! - Gritou a morena. Um trovão estrondoso seguiu a sua voz e as luzes novamente falharam, fazendo soltar um grito assustado.

As luzes voltaram e a morena tentava virar o rosto para esconder a expressão assustada e chorosa. Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos apertados enquanto mordia o lábio franzido em frustração. O ferimento anterior começava novamente à sangrar.

\- Droga! Droga! Droga! - Exclamou a morena. - Não me olhe assim.

O rapaz não havia reparado, mas estava preocupado com a garota e não percebera quando deixou isso nítido no olhar.

Raios e trovões vinham do céu e a garota novamente gritou assustada, porém, desta vez, o grisalho a amparou em seus braços e afagou sua cabeça.

\- Não me trate como criança! - Reclamou a garota dando um soco fraco no peito do grisalho.

\- Então, não haja como uma. Se está com medo, não esconda numa porcaria de sorriso. - Reclamou em tom baixo.

\- Não quero depender mais de você...

\- Não é problema para mim. - Disse um pouco constrangido.

\- Não vai ficar aqui para sempre.

\- Não vou, mas posso ajudar enquanto estiver.

\- Não precisa se esforçar, Toushirou. Não vou ser tão fraca para que tenha que me ajudar toda vez que me encontrar. - Disse a garota levantando o olhar. - Não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana. - Os olhos ainda estavam molhados, mas ainda assim a morena tentava mostrar determinação em sua palavras.

Por um momento passou pela cabeça do rapaz uma realidade aonde não precisaria ajudar a garota no qualquer que fosse, mas isso não lhe pareceu algo agradável. Quando vinha ao mundo humano, a morena sempre lhe acompanhava e divertia, cuidar dela nunca lhe pareceu um trabalho de verdade. Agora, nem mesmo precisava ajudá-la à destruir hollows, conseguia fazê-lo sem nem ao menos usar uma zampakutou. Era forte, forte demais para uma humana normal, mas ainda assim, neste momento, parecia-lhe tão frágil quanto uma boneca de porcelana e isso lhe agradava.

\- Pois para mim sempre pareceu ser uma. - Respondeu. Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao dela, quando ele havia se aproximado? Seu olhar desceu ao pequeno machucado na lateral do lábio da morena. Apenas se moveu sem pensar e colou seus lábios ao dela.

Karin ficou sem reação. Não sabia como agir e nem sequer conseguiu pensar. Sua mente estava confusa e foi invadida por um branco intenso. O som da chuva desapareceu, assim como os raios e os trovões. Nem mesmo se lembrava de estar no próprio apartamento. Apenas sentiu os lábios frios invadirem os seus e todo o seu corpo se arrepiar em resposta.

Hitsugaya sentiu a pele macia e quente dos lábios da garota. A sensação era boa, lhe instigava a continuar. Sentiu o corpo da morena estremecer e perder as forças repentinamente. Passou o braço livre em sua cintura para lhe apoiar e se separou para certificar-se de que estava bem.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, encontrou a morena extremamente desnorteada e ruborizada. Um trovão ecoou e ele esperou uma reação amedrontada, porém esta não veio, nem sequer pareceu ter ouvido. A garota continuava a lhe olhar confusa e corada. O rapaz não sabia se ficava feliz com o resultado de seu impulso ou arrependido pela falta de resposta. Talvez Karin não tivesse gostado e estava apenas paralisada e incrédula por sua ousadia.

\- Kurosaki. - Chamou e a garota se sobressaltou ficando ainda mais corada. Virou seu rosto antes de responder em voz baixa.

\- Já disse para me chamar de Karin.

Hitsugaya olhou para a garota, ela estava fofa, enquanto ruborizada tentava esconder o rosto no próprio peitoral do rapaz. Parece que havia sido bem recebido, já que ainda não ouvia gritos nem se sentia sendo espancado.

\- Karin. - Chamou. A morena se encolheu mais em seus braços.

\- O que é?... - Respondeu de forma abafada.

\- Olhe para mim. - Pediu.

\- Não. - O rapaz ficou confuso com a resposta.

\- Quero saber se está brava pelo que eu fiz.

\- Não... Não estou.

\- Então, olhe para mim.

\- Não quero.

O rapaz já começava a se irritar. Queria conversar olhando para garota e sabendo o que ela pensava.

\- Karin, estou pedindo para me olhar quando fala comigo. - Disse tentando puxar o rosto da garota novamente para cima. Karin resistiu um pouco, mas quando estava quase conseguindo, sentiu algo passar por trás de suas pernas, o fazendo bater a cabeça ao cair para trás na cama trazendo consigo a garota.

\- Toushirou! Está bem? Pode me ouvir? - Perguntou a morena preocupada. Karin não se machucou por ter caído em cima do rapaz, já ele, por outro lado, recebeu o peso dos dois ao bater a cabeça na parede. Agora, Hitsugaya passava a mão no galo que havia se formado atrás da cabeça.

\- Estou bem. O que foi isso? Acho que senti algo passar por trás de mim...

\- Cheshire! - Exclamou a garota irritada. Hitsugaya ouviu passos leves de algo correndo, mas logo desapareceu. A morena soltou um suspiro cansado.

\- Cheshire? - Repetiu confuso.

\- Foi mal. Cheshire é meu gato, ele meio que já estava aqui quando aluguei, mas só descobri depois. Ele é um pouco... Travesso. - Disse desconcertada. - Gomen. Tá doendo muito?

\- Só um pouco, mas daqui a pouco passa. Ele parece fazer jus ao nome. - Comentou ao lembrar-se do gato risonho de uma história infantil, na qual o gato tinha facilidade em aparecer e desaparecer.

\- Algo do tipo. Consegue se levantar? Quer que eu pegue gelo? Se bem que você consegue fazer. O que ofereço pra um cara machucado que controla gelo? - Perguntou confusa.

\- Não precisa oferecer nada, estou bem. - Respondeu. - Ao menos, agora vejo o seu rosto.

Karin ruborizou novamente. Depois que caíram, a garota ficou tão preocupada com a pancada que o grisalho levou que esqueceu-se que estava se escondendo dele.

O grisalho se surpreendeu em vê-la vermelha novamente, mas ainda assim gostou do que viu.

\- O que foi? - Perguntou irritada pelo constrangimento.

\- Te incomodou? O beijo. - Perguntou.

Karin corou mais, não esperava a pergunta e não sabia como responder sem sentir vergonha. Tentou virar o rosto e se esconder de alguma forma, mas pela posição em que se encontrava não havia ângulo que o escondesse.

\- Se não responder, entenderei como um "não" e repetirei. - Avisou virando o rosto da morena em sua direção. Karin não respondeu, apenas ficou mais vermelha enquanto olhava hipnotizada pelo rapaz.

Hitsugaya esperou alguns segundos, mas como não houve resposta da garota que lhe encarava de forma curiosa, cumpriu seu aviso. Novamente beijou a garota, masb desta vez, o beijo durou mais. Karin também parecia estar esperando que cumprisse sua palavra, já que sentiu os lábios da garota se encaixarem melhor nos seus e devagar começar a responder.

Movimentos lentos que iam se aprofundando e intensificando o beijo. O grisalho puxou mais o corpo feminino para si, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar. Karin se soltou aos poucos e, ainda que um pouco tímida, passou seus braços pelo pescoço do rapaz.

O beijo durou alguns minutos, causando suspiros aos dois. Ao começarem à se separar, continuariam com suas testas coladas, porém Karin mantinha o olhar baixo como se pensasse em alguma forma de falar algo enquanto retomava o próprio ar.

Hitsugaya olhava um tanto curioso para saber o que a garota de bochechas vermelhas pensava.

\- Toushirou. - Chamou.

\- Hmm?

\- Você disse antes que ia embora hoje, certo?

\- Disse. - Respondeu curioso.

\- Quando você volta? - Perguntou constrangida. Apenas o estava beijando, mas não sabia se tinha algum direito de perguntar ou exigir algo, a situação era vaga.

O grisalho pensou um pouco antes de responder.

\- Inicio uma missão amanhã a noite, não sei quando vou terminar, mas posso tirar uma folga depois dela. Por quê?

\- Já tinha um bom tempo que você não aparecia. Só queria saber. - Respondeu.

\- O que foi? Sentiu minha falta? - Perguntou brincando.

Karin não respondeu, apenas virou seu rosto para o outro lado, suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas.

\- Se quiser, venho te ver. - Disse sem graça.

\- Se tiver de folga, pode vir... - Respondeu. - A Haru-baa* vai gostar de te ver também. - Acrescentou.

\- Virei, então.

\- Tá. - Respondeu a garota.

\- Tenho que ir agora.

\- Tem mesmo que ir agora? - Perguntou a morena finalmente olhando para ele. A voz feminina parecia um pouco manhosa.

\- N-não vou ter tempo de dormir se for de madrugada. - Explicou um pouco sem graça, pois havia sido pego de surpresa.

\- Dorme aqui. Assim vai poder ir de manhã, não é? - Sugeriu.

\- Não acho que seja adequado.

\- Fica comigo, Toushirou. Só hoje.- Pediu.

O grisalho surpreendeu-se com o pedido, mas a razão lhe dizia que era melhor ir embora. Contudo, esqueceu-se completamente da razão ou qualquer outro pensamento ao sentir a garota lhe roubar os lábios enquanto decidia.

Quando se separaram poucos centímetros para respirar, Karin o olhou profundamente.

\- Fica comigo, Toushirou. - O jeito manhoso de pedir, fez o rapaz desistir de tentar responder negativamente.

\- Jogo sujo. - Comentou.

A morena sorriu e voltou a beijar o grisalho. Nesta noite, Hitsugaya não voltou para buscar sua tenente na festa, muito menos passou perto da Soul Society. A chuva continuou a cair pesada durante a noite, mas Karin não ouviu um só ruído que viesse de fora do seu quarto, nem mesmo se lembrou de que chovia, tudo que via e ouvia era o rapaz e as carícias dele.

O dia raiou e os dois dormiam tranquilos na cama da garota. Hitsugaya, com o peitoral desnudo, abraçava a garota usando apenas uma calcinha negra de renda enquanto ela fazia seu braço de travesseiro, ou, pelo menos, assim era até a campainha de seu apartamento começar a tocar freneticamente.

\- Já vou... - Respondeu sonolenta tentando retirar o braço do grisalho de cima de si, mas o som continuava. - Já disse que já vou, inferno! - Disse irritada.

\- O que foi? - Perguntou o grisalho se sentando.

\- Desculpe, te acordei né? - Disse culpada.

\- Na verdade, foi esse som irritante. - Referiu-se à campainha.

\- Vou atender e acabar com essa palhaçada. - Informou.

\- Vista-se primeiro. - Ordenou o grisalho observando o corpo semi-nu da morena.

\- Eu sei, baka*! - Exclamou jogando o travesseiro no rosto do rapaz.

Pegando o short e a blusa do chão, vestiu-se e irritada foi até a porta. Hitsugaya se levantou e foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto.

\- Pare com essa maldita campainha! - Ordenou a morena abrindo a porta.

Ao abrir a porta, viu a pessoa que menos esperava, o rapaz da noite passada. Suspirando pesado, encostou no batente e soprou os fios que pendiam frente ao rosto.

\- O que quer aqui, Fujiwara?

\- É... - Limpou a garganta. - Bom dia, Kurosaki. Vim lhe buscar para faculdade. - Disse meio sem jeito.

\- Hoje é domingo. Por acaso, você bebe ou é algum tipo de retardado? - Perguntou a morena fechando a porta, mas foi impedida por ele.

\- Espere! Tenho algo importante para falar, só me escute! - Pediu. A morena parou e esperou, embora duvidasse que pudesse ser algo realmente importante.

\- Fala.

\- Quero pedir desculpas por ontem. Me exaltei e exagerei em te ofender. Apenas fiquei irritado por você nunca pedir minha ajuda e sempre resolver tudo sozinha. - Explicou.

\- Sou forte e gosto disso, o que eu puder fazer sozinha, farei. Tenho orgulho de poder proteger o que quero proteger e é só. Não preciso que ninguém entenda isso. Se é só, bom dia e até nunca mais. - Disse novamente fechando a porta e novamente sendo interrompida. - Que foi agora?

\- Tem algo que quero te pedir.

A morena bocejou e o olhou cética.

\- Desculpe, estava dormindo? - Perguntou olhando o estado da garota e das roupas.

\- São seis horas da manhã de um domingo, qualquer um estaria dormindo. Fale de uma vez. - Karin, na verdade, estava mais irritada apenas por ter sido acordada. Hitsugaya tinha que partir quando acordasse e isso acabou por adiantar o horário.

\- Quero te pedir mais uma chance. Me deixe te conhecer melhor. - Pediu.

\- Quê? Esqueça. Eu não tinha interesse na primeira vez e só fui por insistência sua, agora já deu. Não me entenda mal, mas procure outra pessoa, ok? Tchau. - Disse a morena fechando a porta e mais uma vez foi impedida. Desta vez, foi segurada pelo pulso.

\- Espera só mais um pouco! Só hoje! Hoje é o suficiente. - Tentou o rapaz.

\- Me larga, Fujiwara, ou vai se machucar! - Avisou a garota.

A porta de repente se abriu de vez com força e um braço passou em volta do corpo da morena a puxando para dentro, enquanto o pulso de Fujiwara era esmagado.

\- Não toque no que é meu! - Disse uma voz rouca furiosa.

\- Toushirou! - Disse a garota surpresa olhando para cima.

\- Meu pulso! - Gritou o rapaz de óculos.

\- Lembro de ter avisado para não se aproximar de novo. - Disse o grisalho.

\- Ei, Toushirou, vai quebrar o braço dele! Solte-o, ele já está indo embora! - Pediu a morena desesperada. A morena tinha um certo receio do que o grisalho poderia fazer à um humano quando furioso, afinal, ele era um capitão poderoso e não tinha muito contato com humanos fracos.

Hitsugaya olhou para a morena e bufou, soltando o rapaz.

\- Não me olhe como se fosse matá-lo, Karin. Sei que ele é fraco, mas não precisa protegê-lo. - Pediu o grisalho.

\- Foi... Só não precisa machucá-lo, ok? Sei que não faz por mal, mas humanos são frágeis. - Explicou. - Estou bem, obrigada. - Disse a garota sorrindo e passando a mão nos cabelos grisalhos.

\- O que... O que é você? - Perguntou Fujiwara, seu olhar parecia amedrontado.

Karin olhou confusa para o colega de turma e olhou para o grisalho. Ele estava com o gigai ainda, então era normal vê-lo.

\- Do que está falando, Fujiwara? - Perguntou a morena intrigada.

\- Esse cara do seu lado, é frio como gelo. Essa energia que sai dele é enorme e densa. Não tem como ser humano. - Disse desesperado.

O casal se olhou confuso e a garota decidiu fazer um teste.

\- Fujiwara... Por acaso, você... Consegue ver aquilo? - Apontou para a rua. Um homem de terno estava sentado no banco enquanto se lamuriava.

\- Não é dele que estou falando. Esse cara do seu lado é perigoso! - Alertou.

\- Toushirou, ele tem poder espiritual. - Comentou a garota um pouco chocada.

\- Não tinha antes? - Perguntou o grisalho.

\- Não. Pelo menos, até o início do ano, não. Mas já foi seguido por hollows uma vez. - Lembrou-se.

\- Você o salvou? - Perguntou.

\- Algo assim. - Respondeu. - Ele desmaiou no dia, nem sabia o que tinha acertado.

\- Tocou nele com seus poderes ativos?

\- Bem, tive que o jogar um pouco para longe para não morrer. Qual o problema?

\- Foi assim que os amigos do seu irmão despertaram seus poderes. - Contou. - Seu poder o afetou.

\- Ei, não converse como se eu não estivesse aqui! - Reclamou o rapaz. - Eu sei que você luta com monstros Kurosaki, mas esse não é o caso, esse cara do seu lado é tão perigoso quanto um daqueles! Afaste-se dele!

\- Se sabe que sou "perigoso", dê o fora! Ela já está acompanhada. - Avisou o grisalho.

\- Kurosaki! - Chamou o rapaz.

\- Ei, dá um tempo! Eu sei muito bem quem ele é, fique tranquilo. Mas estou surpresa, pode sentir o poder dele, mas não viu o meu? Olhe de novo. - Sugeriu.

Fujiwara se acalmou e olhou atentamente para a garota, um poder emanava tão denso quando o do rapaz ao seu lado. Talvez nunca havia reparado por ela estar ao seu lado quando "despertou" seus poderes. No dia do ataque, não lembra de muita coisa, mas lembra de ter visto a garota lhe protegendo de algo. Quando acordou, estava deitado no chão e ela sentada ao seu lado dizendo-lhe que havia sido atropelado por uma moto. Não acreditou em uma só palavra, além de começar a ver coisas que antes não via, mas preferiu ficar calado.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver tamanho poder saindo da garota.

\- Parece que entendeu. - Comentou a morena. - Se consegue ver, beleza. Como eu disse,ESSEcara não é perigoso para mim, então se não tem mais nada, vá para casa. Se quiser conversar sobre seus poderes depois, conversamos, mas não grude em mim novamente. Tchau. - Disse finalmente fechando a porta.

A garota suspirou pesado e olhou para o grisalho abraçada à ela.

\- Foi mal, parece que estraguei o pouco tempo que você tinha aqui. - Lamentou.

O rapaz a beijou.

\- Não vejo como pode ter estragado algo, mas admito que não gosto da ideia de você continuar a vê-lo. - Admitiu.

\- Falando nisso... Quando passei à ter um "dono"? - Perguntou maliciosa.

\- Desde que se tornou minha ontem. - Sussurrou para garota.

\- Quê?! - Perguntou constrangida.

\- Não quer ser minha? - Perguntou confuso.

A garota não respondeu, apenas ficou mais vermelha e tentou esconder o rosto.

\- Se não responder, vou entender como um "quero". - Disse o grisalho com um sorriso de canto.

Não houve resposta. Segurando o queixo da morena, virou seu rosto de volta para si e tomou os lábios para si, sendo respondido carinhosamente.

\- Baka*. - Murmurou a morena aos se separarem.

\- Karin, eu esqueci de te perguntar algo antes... Quantos anos já tem? - Disse curioso.

\- 18. - Respondeu.

\- Ok... Me sinto algum tipo de pedófilo. - Murmurou depressivo.

A garota riu.

\- Por que? É tão mais velho assim? - Perguntou curiosa.

\- Uns 60 anos mais velho. - Respondeu.

\- Uou... Você está em ótima forma para um velhote. - Brincou a garota.

\- Não estou brincando, realmente tenho essa idade.

\- Eu já imaginava. Meu velho deve ter uns 200, era natural que você também fosse algumas décadas mais velho que eu. Não me importo. - Contou em um sorriso gentil. - Gosto de você como é.

O grisalho ruborizou com a declaração da garota, era a primeira vez que lhe falava sinceramente o que sentia.

\- Fica uma graça vermelho. - Comentou.

\- Não mais que você. - Respondeu beijando a garota novamente.

Mais tarde, após mais algumas doses de carinho, o grisalho se despediu e voltou para Soul Society. No entanto, a rapaz adotara um sistema de folgas regulares, assim, todos os finais de semana voltava ao mundo humano para passar seu tempo com a sua namorada... Que mais tarde se tornou sua esposa e foi morar com ele na Soul Society, ficando conhecidos como um dos casais mais poderosos.


End file.
